Qui te plaît
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: Las mejillas de Alya se tiñeron de un poderoso carmín al mismo tiempo que sentía como su corazon se aceleraba, incrédulo pero ilusionado por aquella respuesta dicha de una manera tan suave, tan dulce y profunda. Quedando paralizada y sin palabras. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor... Quizá no había sido tan mala idea preguntar e insistir (One-shot corto. Pareja: Alya y Nino)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **(Alya C./Lady Wifi & Nino L./Burbujeo) **

**¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

-Alya... ¿Quien te gusta? -pregunto Nino, por quinta vez consecutiva. Mirando con suma atención a la hermosa chica que tenia frente a el.

-Nadie -volvió a responder Alya, con un notable fastidio tanto en su rostro como en su voz. Intentando concentrarse en el tedioso trabajo escolar que les había tocado hacer juntos para la clase de historia.

Cinco segundos después...

-Alya... ¿Quien te gusta?

-Nadie.

Y pasados otros cinco segundos...

-Alya... ¿Quien te gusta?

Sin poder evitarlo, la chica soltó un pequeño gruñido y procedió a contestar lo de siempre: "Nadie"

En un principio su pregunta había sido una enorme sorpresa, después paso a ser algo vergonzoso, luego tedioso y ahora torturoso. De acuerdo, ella sabia que no era la persona mas paciente del mundo pero generalmente solía ser bastante tolerante, sin embargo en esos momentos... ¡Realmente estaba conteniéndose para no golpearlo y obligarlo a callarse!

-Alya... ¿Quien te gusta? -insistió el.

-Nadie -respondió ella, otra vez.

-¿Quien te gusta? -esta vez la pregunta fue inmediata.

-Nadie.

-¿Quien te gusta?

-Nadie.

-¿Quien te gusta?

Ya totalmente harta, Alya soltó un grito y lo tomo de la camisa con furia. Dedicándole la peor de sus miradas.

-¡Nadie Nino, nadie! ¿Que rayos pasa contigo?

-No, na-nada, yo solo...

-¡Ya deja de preguntarme eso!

Nino dejo de mirarla con miedo y en su rostro se dibujo una tímida sonrisa. Alya no pudo evitar estremecerse al notar como los ojos ámbar del chico se inundaban de un cálido brillo mientras se encadenaban a los de ella.

-No hasta que digas mi nombre.

Las mejillas de Alya se tiñeron de un poderoso carmín al mismo tiempo que sentía como su corazon se aceleraba, incrédulo pero ilusionado por aquella respuesta dicha de una manera tan suave, tan dulce y profunda. Quedando paralizada y sin palabras.

-Debo irme -dijo el, soltando el agarre de la chica de manera cuidadosa y sacando su celular para apagar la escandalosa alarma que había programado. Aquella que le indicaba que ya debía marcharse -Nos vemos mañana -añadió dándose el valor necesario para acariciar cariñosamente la suave mejilla de la chica e inclinarse a su rostro para besar su frente.

Haciéndola cerrar los ojos embriagada con el dulce gesto y la suavidad de su tacto. Aun incapaz de creer que sus sentimientos solo contados a Marinette eran correspondidos.

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose sonó y al abrir los ojos... Nino ya no estaba.

.

Caminando en calle bajo la luz del atardecer, Nino iba dirección a su casa. Sus manos jugaban nerviosas con la correa de su mochila mientras su rostro expresaba una mueca de infinita preocupación.

¡Pero que torpe, que torpe había sido! Si bien admitía que sus sentimientos por Alya iban mas lejos de la amistad o de la atracción... había sido algo demasiado descarado. Era extraño, cuando le gustaba Marinette jamas se sintió con la capacidad de confesar sus sentimientos, pero con Alya... No había podido callarse, no había querido callarse.

Por ella si era capaz de arriesgarse incluso cuando sabia que se moría de miedo, era capaz de insinuar, de coquetear o invitarla a salir por llamar su atención. Sin embargo, al ver su reacción totalmente aturdida no podía evitar arrepentirse.

¿Por que había dicho aquello? Quizá tenia que haber esperado, quizá no debió preguntar ni tampoco insistir, quizá tenia que haber sabido que la chica no le correspondía... Ahora solo esperaba que eso no la distanciara de el.

En ese momento, su celular vibro.

Por inercia el joven llevo una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco el aparato. Luego, desbloqueo la pantalla y sus pasos se detuvieron al instante. Nervioso trago saliva con fuerza al ver que se trataba de un mensaje de Alya.

Con el corazon latiendo de manera descontrolada, finalmente lo abrió y procedió a leerlo.

"Tu" decía con simpleza.

Nino parpadeo unas cuantas veces, sonrojado ante lo que sabia era la respuesta de su pregunta.

Poco a poco, las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron hasta formar una resplandeciente sonrisa. Una tan grande que capaz de mostrar cada uno de sus blancos dientes. Una tan poderosa que sabia, no lograría quitar de su rostro incluso si alguien lo golpeaba con un martillo.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor... Quizá no había sido tan mala idea preguntar e insistir.

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Segundo fic de Alya con Nino. Nada extraordinario pero lo quise compartir con ustedes. Ojala que les guste un poco y si no, que al menos los entretenga un rato :D**

 **Y bueno, se que el fic no tiene nada que ver con Navidad pero mañana es 24 de diciembre así que igual aprovechare para decirles:**

 **¡Feliz navidad! A toda la gente bonita que esta leyendo esto desde sus pantallas, les envió un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos. Espero que se encuentren muy bien, ha sido un verdadero placer para mi poder llegar a ustedes... Son un foro muy talentoso y hermoso, gracias.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
